


Aizawa x reader smut

by Ajdreams111



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, first smut plz be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajdreams111/pseuds/Ajdreams111
Summary: You meet him at your job and basically he’s great.





	Aizawa x reader smut

I placed concealer gently on each blemish and open pore that dared show itself on my face tonight. Gently humming my favorite lullaby, London bridge, I applied eye makeup. Mascara and lipstick was the mark of the finished look before I messily placed my hair in a curly updo. A dark black choker found its way around my neck and clasped tightly below a tattoo on the back of my neck. A small outline of a (fav animal). Each silver earring sprouted delicately from beside my neck and hung lowly from my lobes. I sighed. I was beautiful. Slowly my thigh high dress that showed far to much skin than dad would want me to. I stepped into high heels that pumped me six inches above the ground. I sighed again, before stepping to the edge of the stage, still behind the curtain but having light shine on my face. I heard all the drunk men and smaller amount of women dragged here to accompany somebody scream. Music blared over every noise and scantily clad women danced on poles center stage. When the music died, they strutted off to where I was, sweating and completely out of false smiles to spare. I swayed out to the mic stand that now was set in the middle of four poles that stood directly beside me. Every eye set upon my body and people whistle and laugh. Music begins and I sing. Every night I come and I sing for filthy men and women, some I recognize and some are new. I would quit if I didn’t love my damn job so much. Singing each night to a crowd that adores me, who wouldn’t? Each note was greeted with overbearing noise and love from everybody in the room, same as always. Give people something that turns them on and they’ll love you no matter what. Each night I do at least one song where I step into the crowds and interact with men dying to get a touch and pushing away the over eager ones, playing hard to get to make them want me more. Moving around the people, however, I noticed a character I don’t see very often surprisingly. It was a classic “my friend dragged me here and I don’t know what to do.” A tall man standing next to a dancing blondie who seemed far to into himself. This could be fun. I waltzed over and death glares them which people tended to enjoy for some odd reason. Gently grinding into the blonde man, he placed his hands on my waste as I got to a particularly slow beat in the song. His voice was one I’d heard loud and clear over everyone else’s through the night. Seemingly satisfied, I strutted to his tall, dark and mysterious looking friend. It wasn’t very prevalent, but his blush showed through a long scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. I played with it innocently before using its binds to pull his face close to mine so you could barely hear his heavy breathing in the mic I used. My hands wandered to his chest and down his waste, giving his butt a small spank before walking away, leaving the man in awe and nervous. 

(Y/n), her quirk, siren. By using her melodious singing voice, she can control the actions of any human, though it works better on men than women. She can control whether or not she controls someone, however, it only lasts a total of one minute, and she cant control more than twenty seven people at once. 

After my set, my legs were cramping and my voice was horse again. It healed quickly due to my quirk though, I’d be ready for tomorrow. As I changed, my thoughts roamed back to the tall man in black (here come the men in black) and I smiled. He seemed cute. Shy and off putting, but cute. Somebody clearing their throat behind me caused my hands to fly over my bare chest and turn. Blondie stood stationed in the doorway. “You’re not supposed to be here. Get out!”, I spoke a little louder than normal. He smiled and apologized before stepping out. When I finished getting new clothes on, I stepped out the door to find blondie and the other guy standing in the hallway. They both perked up when I came out. Purse in hand, I prepared to grab the pocket knife I had hidden in my thigh strap. Over enthusiastic patrons were far to common in my line of work. “You can’t be back here.” I repeated.   
“Sorry. I’m Shota Aizawa.”, the tall dark one answered. “And I’d like to take you home if you’d let me.” I smiled.   
“That’s the girls job.”, I referenced the dancers. He shook his head as blondie pulled an e-cig from his leather jacket pocket and began smoking. “And you REALLY can’t smoke.” These guys we’re trying so hard to tick me off, and it started working. Suddenly, Aizawa shoves his friend out of the hallway and back into the bar while blondie giggled like a four year old.   
“Sorry, he’s...” He trailed off. “I don’t want the girl.” He said innocently. I raised an eyebrow. “ just a drink? To apologize for “, he gestured out the door ,” him.” Nobody has ever offered me a drink. Good flirting tactic, I’ll give him that. I nodded. Free drinks never get turned down here.   
“Come to my place, it’s quieter.” I motioned to the door and followed him out. The walk to my house was short and quiet. It was small and brown and normal. I Keyed the door open and let him inside. A small ball of fur came rushing to the stranger and wagging its entire body. “That’s bubsy. “ I gestured to the pug now climbing Aizawas shoes and trying to get up his leg. A much slower creature then turned the corner that caused the stranger to gasp and stare. My tortoise, Harrington. My parents have him to me when they passed. I just smirked at him and led the way to my kitchen. Aizawa pulled a bottle of whiskey seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on the counter as I prepared a glass. I set it down and he filled it silently.   
“You want one?”, he asked.   
“I don’t drink.”, I responded calmly, grabbing a (f/c) mug from the cabinet and filling it with cold coffee before placing it in the microwave to heat it up. I took a hair tie from my wrist and put my hair in a messy bun, sighing again. Aizawa just stared at me as he sipped his whiskey. I raised an eyebrow and he started laughing. I followed suit. We both sat laughing under a single kitchen light with darkness threatening serenity from the outside and surrounded by a pug and a tortoise. We laughed until the microwave beeped and I prepared my mug of coffee how I like it. I lifted myself on the counter Aizawa was seated at and began sipping the drink. After a few minutes, words yay started following from our mouths. A conversation out of nowhere appeared, and it felt like I’d known him forever. I felt strangely close to him in the single light of my home, like nobody else existed. Once words slowed, around an hour later, I sighed again and brought the dishes to the sink before leaning over the counter and smiling at Aizawa. He gently put a surprisingly soft hand to my face that I leaned into. And then, our lips connected. And his moves so well against mine. The kiss lasted so long I was out of breath when we finally ended it. I kept my face close to his over the counter. We were both smiling. He stood from the stool and stepped over to me. Pushing my hips against the counter, he kissed me again. It began slowly, like the first. Then it became like I needed to be attached to him in every possible space we were apart. Our bodies moved fast against each other and I reached for his scarf. He allowed me to remove it, and teasingly I placed it around my own neck. It was huge and warm and happy. It smelled like a small bit of cologne and sweat. But mostly, just like him. How he smelled when I was pressed into him. A homey smell that made me feel safe. He stepped away from me for a moment to remove his shirt. I stared. He was absolutely ripped, and I had no clue. I was surprised I didn’t drool. My hands immediately went to exploring his torso and back. Tracing long scars and muscles. He breathes into the top of my hair as I did and sighed contentedly. My hand finally reached his hair and I ran my fingers through it as I pulled him closer to me, kissing passionately again, adding tongues to the equation. I felt a small bulge in his black pants begin to form and I smiled. I leaned against the counter to remove my own shirt. My bra already was off, leaving my chest exposed. His hands went to my waist before traveling up my sides and making me shiver. He eventually rested one on my back and the other gently Toyed my nipple. His scarf was still around my neck, keeping me comfortable through all this. He kissed my neck. Sucking a small spot at the base for a while that would surely leave a mark. He moved down my chest through the valley of my boobs to my stomach, stopping shy of my waist band. He lifted me effortlessly and made me squeak in surprise. My legs wrapped around his waist and he continued the barrage at my neck.   
“Bedroom?”, he grumbled into my shoulder. I pointed to a door at the far end of the house. He walked me over and I opened the door. I blushed as we entered. The room was filthy. He smiled at the mess and slammed my back into the mattress before climbing over me and returning to my neck. He began nipping at spots that made me moan louder than others. His hands went to the button of my jeans and slowly he pulled them down. He bit a small area of skin above my underwear that made me jump. He chuckled and tore my underwear up the center in a fit of unexpected dominance. He began sucking between the folds. Turning his tongue inside of me. He licked my wetness until I was close to climax. My moans were so loud at this point I was surprised my neighbors didn’t come see what was happening. I grabbed his long hair and pushed him deeper into me as I came, screaming his name. He sat on his knees between my legs and wiped his mouth. Then he hungrily crawled up the bed and kissed me again, grinding into my thigh and leaving a wet stain on his own pants. I broke the kiss abruptly, before using my legs to twist his body and let my own flip him over and leave me straddling him. He looked shocked. I grinned and began giving his neck the same treatment as mine. I bit hard on his collarbone that caused him to stutter out a choked moan that was far sexier than it should have been. My fingers slipped down his pants and boxers quickly. His erection slapped his stomach as I did and that made us both laugh. I stared him down and guided him to my core. I sat slowly on him and he groaned deeply, closing his eyes and straining his face. He stretched me so far I thought for a moment he ripped me, but the pain subsided and turned to immediate pleasure. I began grinding my waist and causing him to groan again. Each movement making us both louder and louder until we practically screamed. I put my hand on either side of him and listed off before pushing back in quickly. Over and over I picked the pace up, hitting my G spot every time. Quickly he shoved me off before he came over the bed. I rubbed myself to my second climax and stared at his face of pure ecstasy as he came down. His head fell to face me and he smiled. He got up to clean himself, leaving me cold and alone against the wet sheets. I shivered before feeling his hard body press against my back. I turned in his arms and hugged him close. His scarf was still around my neck, keeping me safe. I sighed once more. He pulled me back and kissed each of my eyelids with such softness I nearly forgot we just screwed. The sensation of his kiss on my eye was so pure and amazing. Like nothing else was wrong. It went all the way down my spine and legs. I dozed satisfied that night. And the next morning, he stayed with me. And the next. And the next.


End file.
